1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an adjustable pedal. In particular, the invention relates to an adjustable pedal for such as a vehicle, for example, a brake pedal. More particularly, the invention relates to a pedal structure which is positionally adjustable to provide optimum driving comfort to a particular driver.
2. Background Art
Automotive vehicles are normally provided with pedals for controlling acceleration, braking, and/or clutch operations. Automotive pedals typically include a pedal arm which is pivotably supported by a bracket installed in a floor-panel of a vehicle body, an operating rod or an operating wire which connects the accelerator, brake, or clutch to the pedal arm, and a pedal pad which is attached to the free end of the pedal arm as an operating surface. Acceleration, braking, or clutch operation is accomplished by stepping on the pedal pad to push the operating rod or to pull the operating wire.
Adjustment of the position of the pedal is necessary to obtain the best driving position because of differences in height among individuals. This adjustment is conventionally implemented by sliding a driver's seat forward or backward to set a clearance between the pedal and the driver's foot to be suitable for the individual. However, sliding the seat backward causes the leg space available for passengers occupying a rear seat to be narrowed, causing discomfort for the rear passenger. Additionally, sliding the driver's seat causes a view point of the driver to vary, resulting in undesirable differences in fields of vision among individuals when driving.
For avoiding the above drawbacks, an adjustable pedal for adjusting a relative position thereof in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is well known in the art. Such structures are disclosed in Japanese Patent Second Publications Nos. 50-6694 and 50-34814, U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,499 filed on Nov. 13, 1962, entitled "ADJUSTABLE PEDAL FOR VEHICLE" by Ronald W. Roe, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,111 filed on July 24, 1968, entitled "ADJUSTABLE CONTROL PEDALS" by Phillip B. Zeigler.
However, structure of pedals shown in the above references are complex, resulting in high manufacturing costs. Additionally, there are problems of maintenance unsuitable for practical use.